In the prior art, document FR 2 924 696 is already known that describes a dispenser of this type. The operation and the use of that dispenser are relatively simple. The user holds the reservoir with one hand and removes the extractor and applicator member with the other hand, thereby causing fluid in the metering chamber to be sucked through the dip tube connected to the reservoir. Filling the metering chamber also makes it possible to fill the extraction and application space that is secured to the fluid applicator. It should be observed that the volume of the space is fixed and constant: it is not subjected to any deformation or modification. When the fluid applicator is removed completely from the reservoir, it is separate therefrom, the metering chamber is open to the outside, and the extraction space, which is secured to the fluid applicator, may be put into contact with an application surface, such as the skin of the user. The fluid is applied either by successive dabbing contact with the skin, or by moving the extraction zone in contact with the skin. Either way, the fluid stored in the extraction space is transferred progressively by a surface tension phenomenon onto the user's skin.
Naturally, in order to enable such a transfer from the extraction space to the application surface of the user, it is necessary for the fluid to present relatively low viscosity. With a fluid of higher viscosity, such as a cream or a gel, said fluid would remain stuck to the inside walls of the extraction space, such that only a limited portion of the fluid could be applied to the application surface. Consequently, the document FR 2 924 696 dispenser that presents an extraction space of volume that is fixed and constant, is not suitable for dispensing viscous fluids such as creams, gels, pomades, etc.
An object of the present invention is to remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior-art document by defining a fluid dispenser that is based on the same principle, but that makes it possible to apply a viscous fluid. An object of the present invention is to guarantee both complete filling of the extraction space while the applicator is being removed, and complete emptying of the extraction space while the fluid is being applied to the application surface. Another object of the present invention is to preserve a structure and an architecture of the fluid dispenser that are particularly simple. Still another object of the present invention is to preserve the handling in use of the prior-art fluid dispenser. Still another object of the present invention is to avoid using material that is not recyclable, such as metal.